Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates generally to reminder devices and, more particularly to a reminder device which is non-electronic in nature but provides an audible sound in response to movement of the user.
As the pace of life has quickened, for better or for worse, adults of all ages have a great many tasks to remember during any given 24 hour period. While there are many high tech electronic devices available as daily reminders which are portable and can be carried in a purse or pocket, these devices are relatively expensive and in some cases not always user friendly. Particularly for older adults, there is a resistance to utilizing electronic equipment of this nature and in some cases inability to master the skills required.
Another disadvantage with electronic reminders is that they are not designed to emit a continuous sound but even if they were, such would be objectionable. While electronic devices can be set to emit an alarm at certain times, this can also be offensive and is useful only if a particular task can be performed at the preset time.
Electronic devices are also dependent upon the life of the operating battery and when the user is travelling it is not always convenient to replace the battery.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a non-electronic mechanical reminder which emits an audible sound in response to any movement of the user.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a reminder device for adults which emits an audible sound to remind the user of one or more tasks to be performed.
As a corollary to the above object, it is the aim of this invention to provide a device which emits an audible sound whenever the user moves but is non-offensive and non-distracting.
As another corollary to the object second above, it is an aim of the invention to provide a reminder device wherein the audible sound emitted ceases when the user is standing still or seated so as not to be disruptive. Another object of the invention is to provide a reminder device wherein daily reminders can be written on message boards and the number of boards can be expanded as needed.
As a corollary to the above object, an aim of the invention is to provide a message board which is erasable and can therefore be reused any number of times.
As a further corollary to the object second above, it is an objective of the invention to provide a reminder device wherein the message boards can be erased easily and immediately without the need for special equipment.